한자위키:사용자 모임
이곳은 漢字위키의 自由揭示版입니다. action=edit }||&section=new}}}} 새로운 의견을 쓰시려면 여기를 클릭해 주세요 *한국어 위키백과 - 토론 페이지 길라잡이 썰렁하네요 썰렁하네요. 많은 文書를 퍼다가 漢字로 고치면 되겠네요. -- 멀뚱이 2007年 10月 13日 (土) 07:03 (UTC) 漢字混用 위키百科와 漢字위키 昨年부터 漢字混用 위키百科를 만드는 것을 持續的으로 要求하였으나, 結局에는 現在의 위키미디어 言語 政策에 맞지 않다는 理由로 拒絶 당했습니다. 또한 漢字混用版을 위한 技術的 方案이 없는 只今으로서는 韓國語 위키百科에 漢字混用으로 된 글을 作成하는 것도 不可能 하리라 생각합니다. 위키百科에 漢字混用으로 된 文書를 만드는 것이 不可能하다면, 繼續 이 狀態를 維持하는 것 보다는 차라리 별도의 위키를 만들어 管理하는 것이 휠씬 낫다고 생각하여, 위키아내에 漢字위키를 만들게 되었습니다. 이 위키를 어떻게 管理하는 것이 좋을까요? 제 생각에는 이렇게 된 이상, 百科辭典이라는 틀에 얽매이지 않고, 自由 著作權(저작권) GFDL을 따르는 漢字에 關聯된 모든 것을 모으고, 만드는 위키가 되었으면 좋겠습니다. 위키百科처럼 百科辭典의 項目도 만들뿐더러, 漢字 學習에 關聯된 文書라던가, 컴퓨터 上에서 漢字를 다루는 方法, 그리고 漢字 關聯 質問과 答辯란 및 漢字 關聯 사이트 紹介 等等을 다루는 韓國語의 漢字와 關聯된 綜合 情報 위키를 指向하였으면 좋겠습니다. 위키를 저 혼자 만들어 갈 수는 없기 때문에, 漢字에 關心 있는 많은 사람들의 기여가 必要합니다. 漢字混用 위키百科와 이 漢字위키를 어떻게 이끌어 나갈지에 關한 어떠한 意見이라도 남겨주시면 感謝하겠습니다. --Masoris 2007年 11月 9日 (金) 09:02 (UTC) : 亦是 韓國語 漢字위키百科를 만드는 것이 꽤 어려운 模樣이네요... 그러나 韓國語 漢字위키百科 設立에 關한 議論이 아직 끝나지 않았고 進行中(?)이니 可能性만 있다고 생각합니다. : 漢字에 關한 內容을 다루면 一部가 위키낱말辭典과 重複될 것 같습니다. 하지만 總合的인 內容(例를 들자면 設立 課程이나 옛날/現代 中國語 읽기나 北韓말 읽기 等)도 다루게 되면 좋겠다고 저는 생각합니다. : 或是 韓國語 漢字위키百科가 設立되면 百科辭典에 어울리는 項目을 複寫하게 될 거네요. : LERK 2007年 11月 9日 (金) 12:08 (UTC) :: 언어 분과 위원회의 Korean Hanja Wikipedia 關聯 討論을 보시면 아시겠지만, 言語 分科 委員會에서는 어떠한 理由로든 漢字混用 위키百科를 만들 수 없다는 立場입니다. :: 위키資料集(자료집)이나, 위키引用文(인용문)에 適合한 文書처럼, 위키미디어 프로젝트와 重複 될 수 있는 文書에 關해서는, 可能한 위키미디어에 該當 文書를 올린 後 여기에 링크를 만드는 形態로 하였으면 좋겠습니다.--Masoris 2007年 11月 13日 (火) 12:17 (UTC) 처음에 저는 왜 이 위키를 '漢字위키'라고 名稱을 고쳤는지 疑訝해 했습니다만 마소리스 님의 意見을 들으니 취지가 理解가 됩니다. 그런데 1. 漢字混用版 百科辭典, 2. 漢字混用版 辭典, 3. 漢字 關聯 情報 이것들을 어떻게 나누어 處理할 것인가 생각해 봐야 할 것 같습니다. 그리고 3番의 境遇는 다른 言語版으로도 擴張 可能할 텐데, 그럼 이 3者 間의 關係를 어떻게 設定하는 게 좋을지 그것도 생각을 해봐야 할 것 같습니다. Yes0song 2007年 11月 13日 (火) 09:16 (UTC) :제 생각에는 틀과 分類를 利用해서 區分하는 편이 좋을 것 같습니다. 文書 가장 처음에 文書의 種類를 나타내는 틀을 달도록하죠. 네임스페이스로 나누는 方法도 있겠지만, 漢字 關聯 文書를 正確히 百科辭典, 單語辭典, 漢字關聯情報 3가지로 나눌수가 있는 것도 아니기 때문에 네임스페이스를 얼마나 追加하고 管理할 지가 難堪해집니다. --Masoris 2007年 11月 13日 (火) 12:17 (UTC) :漢字 文書에 제 생각을 適用해 보았습니다. 오른쪽 위에 文書 種類를 說明하는 틀을 붙이고, 別途로 分類하는 것입니다.--Masoris 2007年 11月 15日 (木) 02:05 (UTC) 單純히 漢字에 關한 것뿐만 아니라, 韓國語의 多樣한 表記法에 關한 것도 다루는 것이 어떨까요? 한글 專用이든 漢字 混用이든, 또 南北韓의 現行 表記 原則(1930年代末 朝鮮語學會案 基準)이든 아니면 日帝 때 存在했던 學範 朴勝斌 先生님 系列 學者들의 表記法, 그리고 方言 表記 等等... 이런 것도 한꺼번에 다루는 건 무리일까요? --Yes0song 2007年 11月 14日 (水) 10:58 (UTC) :좀 더 넓게 생각한다면, 차라리 言語에 對한 모든 것을 다루는 위키아로 만드는 것은 어떨까요? Yes0song님이 말하신, 韓國語 表記法과 頭音法則, 사이시옷, 로마字 表記法 等 처럼 韓國語에 關한 것 뿐만아니라, 自然語, 人工語, 人工文字에 關한 紹介 等 言語에 關한 全般的인 것을 다루는 것도 좋지 않을까요? --Masoris 2007年 11月 14日 (水) 14:48 (UTC) :: 言語에 對한 모든 것을 다루는 것은 '漢字' 위키의 設立 趣旨나 '다지모'의 趣旨와 별 關聯이 없어보입니다. 主題가 너무 넓어지는 것 같습니다. 일단 이 위키 주소도 kore를 쓰고 있으니 韓國語, 漢字, 한글과 關聯된 것들을 다루는 것으로 限定하는 게 어떨까요? --Yes0song 2007年 11月 18日 (日) 10:13 (UTC) 使用者 確保 只今 漢字위키에서 가장 時急한 일은, 使用者를 確保하는 일이라고 생각합니다. 只今 漢字위키 使用者 3名으로는 到底히 위키를 이끌어 갈 수 없습니다. 제가 이 위키를 韓國語에 限定하지 말고, 모든 言語를 다루는 위키로 만들자는 것도, 그렇게 한다면 좀 더 많은 使用者를 確保할 수 있다고 생각하기 때문입니다. 使用者를 確保하기 爲해서는 어느 程度 興味를 끌 수 있는 內容과, 다른 웹사이트에 弘報 할 必要가 있을 텐데, 具體的으로 어떻게 해야 할지 잘 모르겠습니다. 漢字混用으로 作成된 資料가 많으므로, 그 資料를 整理하여, 漢字와 關聯된 웹사이트에 弘報하는 것이 좋을까요? --Masoris 2007年 11月 19日 (月) 14:48 (UTC) :安寧하세요? 저는 Russ인데 처음 여기에 오네요. 저도 나중에 加入해서 위키아에서 活動을 많이 할 생각입니다. 漢字위키 萬歲!^^. --61.99.169.83 2007年 11月 22日 (木) 11:03 (UTC) ::安寧하세요 Russ님, 위키아에 加入하셔셔 漢字위키에 많은 意見주셨으면 좋겠습니다. --Masoris 2007年 11月 24日 (土) 22:51 (UTC) :모든 言語를 다루는 위키로 하면 위키 設立 趣旨에도 어긋날 뿐만 아니라 主題가 不分明한 雜湯이 될 可能性이 濃厚하다고 생각합니다. 일단 우리끼리일지라도 漢字나 韓國語 關聯 內容들을 조금씩 채워 나가다가, 漢字 및 韓國語 關聯 사이트에 弘報하는 것이 좋을 것 같습니다. 弘報 始作 시점은 小規模 個人 홈페이지 水準은 됐다 싶은 때 쯤이면 될까요? Yes0song 2007年 11月 24日 (土) 10:05 (UTC) ::一旦 좀 더 위키아 使用을 便하게 하기 爲해, Yes0song님과 LERK님께 뷰로크랫 權限을 드렸습니다. 漢字위키의 內容에 關해서는 일단 Yes0song님 말씀대로 韓國語와 漢字에 關한 것 부터 채워 나가서 個人 홈페이지 水準의 사이트를 첫番째 目標로 하는 것이 좋을 것 같습니다. 只今 있는 漢字混用으로 作成된 資料를 整理하고, 위키百科에 있는 韓國語에 關한 情報를 가져오는 것도 좋을 것 같습니다. 그러기 爲해서는 어느 程度 整理를 爲한 지침 같은 것이 있어야 할 텐데, 只今 제가 생각하는 것은 다음과 같습니다. ::*多樣한 內容, 多樣한 形式, 多樣한 表記法의 글을 어떻게 分類할 것인가? ::**漢字 文書 처럼 틀을 利用하여, 오른쪽 위에 形式과 表記法을 나타내는 情報 상자를 달고, 따로 分類하는 것이 좋을까요? ::**漢字混用으로 作成된 글은 漢字混用으로 分類해야할까요? 한글로 分類해야 할까요? ::--Masoris 2007年 11月 24日 (土) 22:51 (UTC) ::一旦 漢字混用으로 作成된 글은 漢字混用으로 分類하도록 하겠습니다. --Masoris 2007年 12月 6日 (木) 13:58 (UTC) 安寧하세요. 한글專用論은 國粹主義이며, 論理가 아니라 情緒에 起源이 있어요. 한글専用論者을 説得하는 努力을 해도 쓸데 없는 努力에 끝날 것이요. 國語基本法에는 違反者를 對한 處罰規定은 있을까요? 漢字使用을 強行했을 境遇에 어떤 制裁가 기다리고 있을까요? 어떤 글字를 쓰는지, 한글専用論者의 同意를 求할 必要性이 있을까요? --110.133.7.218 2011年 2月 11日 (金) 오늘 위키아에 加入했습니다. 그동안 加入이 잘 안되었는데 오늘 되었습니다. 正말 오래간만입니다^^. --Russ Son 2008年 9月 8日 (月) 13:29 (UTC) 잘은 모르지만... 제가 '漢字랑 混用으로 쓰는 위키 百科는 없나?' 라고 하면서 사 이트를 찾다가 이 사이트를 찾았습니다. 많이 利用하겠습니다.--Dam45 2009年 1月 13日 (火) 12:22 (UTC) 水準 높은 위키아입니다 漢字를 新聞等 公用 文書에 안쓰기로 한 것은 잘 된일이기도 합니다만, 東洋 文化를 硏究하는 分野에서는 반드시 使用이 必要한 部分임을 否定할 수는 없습니다. 그런 차원에서 본 漢字 위키아는 매우 도움이 될 것입니다. 文化가 한 瞬間에 形成되지 않고 오랜 時間을 거쳐 만들어지듯이 漢字를 使用한 文書들도 오늘의 學問을 이루는데 바탕이 되어온 지식임을 상기해봍때 漢字에 對한 理解는 오늘날 반드시 必要한 일입니다. 자주 들리겠습니다. Jamessungjin.kim 2009年 9月 20日 (日) 00:00 (UTC) 漢字 위키 이곳에 加入한지도 於焉 一 年이 넘었군요. 그런데 아직 文書 個數는 그대로인 듯한 생각에 가슘이가 아풉니다. 더 努力해야 겠네요. 漢字는 어엿한 中國의 文字입니다. 勿論 몇몇 在野 史學者들은 漢字를 우리 民族이, 또는 騎馬 民族이 만들었다고 主張하지만 아직까지 定說은 中國 華夏族의 글字라는 것입니다. 비록 漢字는 中國의 것일지언정 漢字語는 우리의 말입니다. 우리 民族이 만들어낸, 우리의 文化요 歷史입니다. 우리 民族이 짧게는 2000年에서 길게는 8000年 동안 살아오면서 文化와 精神을 漢字라는 文字에 蓄積해 왔습니다. 近 2000年 동안 쌓아온 우리의 精神的 遺産을 最近 50年, 아니 朴正熙 政權 以後 30餘 年 동안 한글專用을 通해 거의 잃어버리고 말았습니다. 한글은 만들어진지는 500年이 넘었지만 實質的으로 쓰인 것은 不過 100餘 年, 公式 文字로 使用된지는 70年도 채 되지 않습니다. 그런데도 "잘못된 民族主義"에 빠진 國語學者들은 漢字를 몰아내고 우리말을 純粹한 固有語로만 채워넣어야 한다고 主張하고 있습니다. 飛行機를 날틀, 正弦函數를 Sine函數로, 甚至於는 梨花女子大學校를 배꽃계집큰배움터로 바꾸려고 하고 있습니다. 漢字語를 몰아내기 爲해 固有語를 쓰는 것은 民族의 主體性을 높인다는 點에서는 좋은 것이나, 우리말로만 낱말을 構成한다면 너무 敍述 中心이 되어버립니다. 또한 그들은 漢字語를 몰아내기 爲해 英, 佛, 獨, 伊, 和, 西語 等 西洋의 말을 들여오고 있습니다. 科學界에서도 枸櫞酸은 시트르酸으로, 醋酸은 아세트酸으로, 安息香酸은 벤조酸으로, 正割函數는 시컨트 函數로, 對數 函數는 로그 函數로, 積分은 인테그랄(인테그럴)으로, 回轉力은 토크로, 能率은 모멘트로 等 많은 專門用語가 漢字語에서 外來語로 바뀌고 있습니다. 勿論 最近 物理學界에서는 돌림힘, 쓸림힘 等 純우리말 用語를 使用하기도 합니다만 다른 學問, 特히 漢字 用語가 많은 生物學에서는 英語 用語로 急速 代替되고 있습니다. 이미 絲粒體가 미토콘드리아로 바뀐 것은 옛날이요, 現代主義 대신 모더니즘이 더 많이 쓰이는 것 또한 엊그제 일이 아닙니다. 이를 防止하기 爲해서라도 우리는 漢字를 敎育할 義務가 있습니다. 序論이 좀 많이 길어졌는데, 아무튼 이 漢字위키의 趣旨 또한 國際化 時代에 急速度로 밀려오는 外來文化를 主體的으로 受容하고 그를 우리의 文化에 融和하는 것을 爲해 漢字를 敎育하여 우리의 文化遺産을 體驗케 하는 것이라 思料됩니다. 漢字 위키 萬歲! --Snk993 2011年 4月 8日 (金) 03:00 (UTC) 오랜만에 왔습니다 이 위키의 事務官(뷰로크랫)인 Yes0song입니다. 여러 해 동안 管理者 없이 그럭저럭 돌아가고 있었네요. 罪悚합니다. 자주 못 올 것 같지만 시간나는대로 손을 보도록 하겠습니다. --― Yes0song 2012年 6月 18日 (月) 17:09 (UTC) 紹介 偶然히 이곳을 알게 되었습니다. 저는 國漢文混用을 즐겨 使用하는 便입니다만, 重要한 것은 바로 同音異義語를 確實하게 區別하는 能力이 있다고 생각합니다. 當然한 이야기겠지만, 同音異義語를 區別해내는 能力은 國漢文混用의 水準을 더욱 높여줄 것입니다. 제가 몇 個 보았는데, 國語辭典과 全혀 意味가 맞지 않는 部分은 參考하여 修訂했습니다. 이렇듯이 同音異義語를 區別하는 것은, 特히나 明確하게 區別할 수 있는 同音異義語를 混同하게 된다면 意味 傳達이라는 名目이 無色해지는 것이 當然합니다. 그래서, 主觀的으로 앞으로의 方向은 同音異義語의 區別과 使用에 對해서 더욱 警覺心이 있어야 합니다. '型成되다', '影響을 미치다', '主張하다', '史料되다' 等 數많은 誤字가 있다는 點에서 아직 正式으로 使用하기에는 많은 補完이 必要하다고 생각합니다. '形成되다', '影響을 미치다', '主張하다', '思料되다' --121.131.45.49 2012年 7月 5日 (木) 00:51 Comparing to request wikimedia to add a new wikiproject for hanga How about implement a auto-conversion system into korea wikipedia that allow auto converting hanga to hangul, similar to treatment of traditional/simplified chinese wikipedia?c933103 (討論) 2013年 10月 9日 (水) 17:09 (UTC) : I already made the list for auto-conversion system to convert hanga to hangul. You can download the list in here. This list inclunde about 60000 of words and characters. And it works at my private wiki althought it was extremely slow. But I don't know how to apply this system to this Hanja Wikia. --Masoris (討論) 2013年 10月 20日 (日) 00:20 (UTC) 文字 使用에 關하여 現在 이곳 漢字위키엔 文字 表記에 對해 明確한 規定이 없습니다. 모든 漢字語를 漢字로 써야 할지(關하여, 對하여 等까지 漢字로 쓰느냐) 아니면 視覺化 效果를 極大化할 수 있도록 一部 漢字語만 漢字로 써야 할지(韓國語文會에서 엮는 月刊誌인 語文生活의 境遇처럼) 規定이 있어야 할 줄로 압니다만. 일단은 모든 漢字語는 漢字로 바꿔 쓰겠습니다. --Snk993 2011年11月06日 : 모든 漢字語를 漢字로 쓰시겠다고 하셨는데 "일단"이라는 漢字語를 왜 "一旦"으로 안 쓰셨는지 理解가 안 가네요. 一貫性 있게 表記를 하는 게 좋을 것 같습니다. --Dhyung (토론) 2020년 1월 3일 (금) 01:41 (UTC) 大門 多國語 說明에 關하여 大門에 羅列되어 있는 說明 飜譯文 中, 英語와 其他 알파벳文字 使用 言語로 作成된 文章에서 漢字를 "Chinese Character"라 나타내었는데, 漢字는 中華人民共和國 外에서 使用되기 때문에, 明確한 飜譯이 아니라고 생각합니다. 特히, 韓國式漢字는 中華人民共和國의 簡體字나 正體字와는 字形 等이 다르고, 國字도 存在하기 때문에, 英語 飜譯文에서는 "Hanja"나 "CJK character", 或은 더 나은 單語를 提案합니다. --고솜 2015年 12月 31日 (木) 17:59 (UTC) 올해에 들어오고 나서, 시스템이 바뀌어 버려, 直接 링크를 할 수 없게 되었습니다. 昨年까지의 시스템에 되돌려 주실 수 없습니까?